


Bella Note

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Betty Brant!Canine Au, Brad Davis (Marvel)!Canine Au, F/M, Gen, Lady and the Tramp (2019) Au, Liz Allan!Canine Au, MJ is Tramp, May Parker (Spider-Man)!Canine Au, Michelle Jones!Canine Au, Ned Leeds!Canine Au, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pet Owner Pepper Potts, Pet Owner Tony Stark, Peter Parker!Canine Au, Peter is Lady, Quentin Beck is a Dogcatcher, Spider-Man: Homecoming References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker, a beloved miniature Australian Shepherd who belongs to the Stark family is the center of his family's world. But when his owners are expecting a baby, his life changes, and he is no longer noticed by his family like he once was.After an accident regarding a family friend's pesky feline friends, Peter finds himself lost in 1909 New York City with the company of a street dog by the name of "Michelle" or "MJ". While trying to avoid a dogcatcher determined to have any stray on the streets locked up, Peter vows to find the true meaning of family on his journey home.Even if it means falling in love in the process.ORThe Lady and the Tramp Au no one asked for.
Relationships: Adrian Toomes & Peter Parker (very minor), Betty Brant & Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Brad Davis & Michelle Jones, Brad Davis & Peter Parker, Flash Thompson & Michelle Jones (very minor), Flash Thompson & Peter Parker (very minor), Gwen Stacy & Miles Morales (very minor), Herman Schultz & Peter Parker (very minor), Liz Allan & Peter Parker, Liz Allan/Peter Parker (minor), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Obadiah Stane & Peter Parker, Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Obadiah Stane, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Michelle Jones, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bella Note

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I watched on Disney+ was the live action remake of Lady and the Tramp, one of my most favorite Disney movies, and I fell in love with it. I wanted to write something about it, so I figured coming up with a Marvel alternate universe centered around this movie would be a fun thing to write.
> 
> This will also be posted on my Tumblr if anyone's interested!

_New York City, 1920. December 25, Christmas Day._

Snow was steadily falling outside the Stark family home, Christmas lights hanging along the front porch and roof, the classic Christmas song, _Peace on Earth_ , playing inside on the radio resting in the corner of the room, brightly lit Christmas tree, adorned with lights and ornaments sat in a corner of the room, delicately wrapped presents sitting underneath.

The cozy, festive house belonged to Tony Stark, a wealthy man and owner of Stark Industries, a growing company manufacturing energy, and his wife, Pepper Potts-Stark.

Tony, in the meantime, held a nicely wrapped hat box in both arms, a large grin on his face.

Pepper sat on their couch, hands over her already sealed shut eyes.

“Can I open them yet?”

“Nope,” Tony said, popping the “p”. “Keep ‘em closed, Pep.”

“Tony, I love you, but hurry up,” Pepper laughed, as her husband sat next to her on the couch, still holding the hat box.

It was pink with lavender stripes on it, a lavender bow on the lid. It looked very nice. But the hat inside was absent.

“No peeking… Now… Open them.” Tony set the box in Pepper’s lap, watching her hands lower from her face, brown eyes flying open.

“Oh.. Great! You think I need another hat?” Pepper asked, looking at her husband.

Tony tilted his head a bit, a smug grin on his lips. “Who said it was a hat?”

Without warning, a little, cold and wet black nose flung the lid off of the box. The little nose belonged to a Miniature Australian Shepherd puppy.

He was a gorgeous little puppy, like typical Aussies were. He was a beautiful grey color with black splotches all over his body, including a splotch over his eye like a pirate’s eye patch. His ears were both coal black, a white blaze going down his face and underbelly, with tan spots above his eyes, and under his right eye. Tan completely covered his left and two back legs leaving only his paws completely white, while the right front leg was absent of all color. Bright, vibrant copper eyes stared up at his new owners, his tail wagging excitedly.

Pepper gently hoisted the wriggling little dog out of his box, laughing when he licked her face.

“Well, Pep, what do you think?” Tony grinned at the little Aussie, reaching out to rub his ears.

“Tony… Tony, I love him, but I can’t watch a puppy,” Pepper protested, as the little animal snuggled against her in her arms. “We have a company to run— we can’t take care of a dog, Tony.”

“Oh, I already planned that out,” her husband grinned his signature, Tony Stark grin. “You run the company, he gets to stay in the lab with me.”

Pepper shook her head, smiling. She laughed when the puppy started licking her face excitedly. “I’m starting to think you got this dog more for yourself than me.”

Tony simply laughed. “He still needs a name,” he said, dodging his wife’s statement.

“What about Peter?” She asked, gently handing the little puppy over to her husband when the little dog started wriggling towards him.

“I thought we settled on Parker, Tony.” Pepper quirked an eyebrow.

“Then it’s settled. Peter Parker it is. Now we can agree on something,” the mechanic joked, gently rubbing Peter’s back.

The puppy whimpered affectionately and squirmed around in his arms, tail wagging a million miles per hour.

“Welcome to the family, Peter Parker Stark.” Tony rubbed the puppy’s ears as he pawed his face in affection.

Christmas Day ended as soon as it began. The sun was low in the sky, the moon and stars shining through the kitchen window where a cozy dog bed lined with a warm, soft blanket waited for Peter.

Peter’s copper eyes focused on Tony, watching as he set him down inside the cushiony bed, as Pepper set a piece of newspaper in front of it.

“I’ll be working late in the lab tonight, Pep,” Tony said, kissing her forehead.

“Alright. Goodnight, Peter,” she called over her shoulder.

The little puppy cocked his head, watching Tony close the door, leaving him alone inside the room.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., dim the lights to ten percent,” he instructed, unaware that Peter had jumped out of his bed.

The Aussie whimpered, pawing at the door, trying to get it to open.

So many questions were bouncing around in his little puppy head as he squirmed in between a small gap in the swinging door and into the hallway.

 _What was the lab?_ _  
_

_Where was Pepper?_

_Where was Tony?_

_Why was it so quiet?_

The lights on the Christmas tree illuminated not only the living room, but Peter as well. The little Australian Shepherd simply followed the sound of Tony’s music, little nails clicking on the wooden floor.

The room he had found his owner inside was crazy.

There were so many electronic parts that Peter had never seen before scattered around the floor, all over three worktables, and hanging by sturdy nails on the back wall.

In the midst of it all was Tony Stark, working endlessly on a golden faceplate.

Peter cocked his head, confused and interested at the same time. He’d never seen Tony do something with metal before. It was kind of cool.

Waddling inside the room, ignoring how cold the concrete floor was under his paw pads, he sat right at Tony’s feet before pawing at his leg, tail wagging when he looked down at him.

“Hey, Pete. Didn’t know you snuck out of the kitchen.” The man smiled, picking him up into his arms.

The puppy obediently sat in the man’s lap, watching him work with unrenowned fascination.

“I suppose I can keep you here for the night. But _just_ for the night. Capice? I don’t want Pep finding out I let you in here. Saying something that oil or grease is hard to get out of fur, something like that.”

Peter nuzzled his hand, making the man chuckle.

“You’re cute, kid. But still. Just for tonight,” the man clarified, more to himself than the dog sitting in his lap.

“Just for tonight.”

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Peter Parker, now six months old, patiently held a wrench in between his jaws, sitting in the extra swivel chair Tony now kept by his side when the dog came in to join him while he worked.

The “just for tonight” the man had told him the night he had presented him to Pepper was a blatant lie. The dog followed him almost everywhere, and he already knew several commands to fetch whatever equipment his owner needed.

“Thanks, kiddo,” Tony said, taking the wrench handle from his lab partner.

Peter wagged his tail, a boyish canine grin on his muzzle. He barked twice, intently watching the man work on the spider-shaped dog tag for his very own collar.

Peter hadn’t had a collar for six months. He was trained to follow Tony wherever he went, but that didn’t stop Quentin Beck, the dogcatcher, from trying to snatch him.

Peter didn’t like that man. He acted mean towards the street dogs that sneak out and snatch food whenever Tony took him out to town, or nice whenever someone stopped by to chat with him.

A facade. He put on a facade to talk to the humans, but his true intentions were always shown when he harshly roped up a stray and shoved them into the back of his lonely, horse-drawn carriage.

“Tony, come on. You’ve holed Peter up in this place long enough,” Pepper said, a soft smile on her face.

“No problem with that. Kid loves it down here. Don’t you, Pete?” Tony chuckled, rubbing the Australian Shepherd behind his ears.

He had gotten progressively bigger in those six months, probably almost full-sized. When he could no longer fit in Tony’s lap, the man taught him how to patiently sit in a swivel chair and hold whatever tool he needed.

He was smart, Tony had to admit. And he loved watching the man work. 

“Alright, Pete. You better go and get some breakfast while I finish up your collar,” the mechanic said, rubbing the dog’s ears.

Peter licked the man’s hand affectionately before obediently jumping off of his swivel chair.

Tony didn’t treat him like a normal dog. Much like his artificial intelligence system, J.A.R.V.I.S. or his homemade robots, he treated Peter like an actual person.

Peter jumped back onto his hind legs, pulling down on the lever to release his dog food into his bowl before dropping.

Of course Tony invented Peter’s own food release machine. He invented a lot of things to help the dog with his daily life while he and Pepper were at work, which was nice. Helpful, too.

Once breakfast was finished and his bowl was polished with his tongue, Peter darted outside his dog door, barking excitedly when a newspaper was tosses his way.

“I got it! I got it!”

A sudden scent hit his nose, distracting him from catching the paper. Actually, a sudden _intruder_ distracted him.

A large, filthy rat scrounging around the pile of wood inside the yard made Peter bristle.

Curling his lips back into a snarl, he gave a ferocious bark, charging at the animal.

The rat rightfully scampered off, the Australian shepherd on his tail.

Peter barked loudly and continuously as the rodent scampered under a few rose bushes by the white picket fence of the large yard, through a hole in the fence, and was gone.

The dog stuck his head through the bushes, wincing when the thorns cut at his face and tore his fur. “Yeah, that’s right! Go! Don’t make me come after you again!”

The six month old puppy carefully maneuvered his way out of the prickly bushes, ears pricking when he heard the sound of Tony’s whistle. “Coming, Mr. Stark!”

He raced towards his dog door before skidding to a stop. “The paper! I forgot the paper!”

Making a beeline towards the discarded newspaper on the grass, Peter snatched it in his jaws before running back towards his dog door, newspaper and all.

“C’mon, Pete. It’s your big day today, buddy,” Tony chuckled, watching his dog sit back on his hind legs, front paws tucked against his chest. He gently removed the paper from the canine’s mouth. “Thank you. Alright. Bath time for you.”

Setting the paper on the table, Tony watched as Peter obediently climbed onto a stepstool, waiting for Pepper to come into the kitchen to help Tony bathe him before going into work. “Nice job, kid.”

Peter tilted his head to the side, tail wagging. He gave a short, sharp bark, watching the man pick him up and set him inside a large, metal bucket within the sink, which was filled with warm, soapy water.

Peter didn’t mind being bathed or brushed. He was brushed every morning and every night and bathed every other day, just to keep his fur in pristine condition.

“Tony, did you get his collar from the workshop?” Pepper asked, hastily strolling into the kitchen, affectionately watching her husband fuss over the Australian Shepherd.

“Hm. I dunno. J, where’d I put Peter’s collar?” Tony asked, as he rubbed Peter behind his ears.

“ _ You seemed to have placed it on the kitchen table, sir. _ ” the British-sounding AI voice filtered into the room from the ceiling, causing Peter to prick his ears and look up towards the off-white ceiling in the room.

“Great. Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.” Tony stood up, as did the now squeaky-clean Peter.

The dog obediently followed his owners into the front room, sitting in front of the large mirror by the front door.

“Alright, Pete. Sit down for a sec, okay?” Tony crouched down, holding a bright red and blue outlined collar, a silver buckle in the middle, a shiny, ebony spider-shaped dog tag hanging from it. 

Engraved in the center of the tag was Peter’s name.

Tony gently fastened the collar around the dog’s neck, smiling when he could’ve sworn he saw Peter’s copper eyes light up.

Pepper smiled, one hand over her unusually large belly. “Tony, he looks great. He’s now official.”   


“Yeah. Good thing, too, before lovely Quentin chews my ear off about the decency of collars and leashes.” Tony rubbed the dog’s head. “Why don’t you go show your friends, Pete? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He chuckled when Peter licked his face affectionately before racing off down the hallway and out his door dog in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> If Stark Industries could create a flying car in Captain America: The First Avenger, then J.A.R.V.I.S. can exist in this story. It's not canon. I can do what I want, lmao.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story! I'm very excited to experiment with where I want this story to go!


End file.
